Aerosmith
Aerosmith is an American hard rock band, sometimes referred to as "The Bad Boys from Boston"7 and "America's Greatest Rock and Roll Band".3568 Their style, which is rooted in blues-based hard rock,910 has come to also incorporate elements of pop,11 heavy metal,9 and rhythm and blues,12 and has inspired many subsequent rock artists.13 The band was formed in Boston, Massachusetts in 1970. Guitarist Joe Perry and bassist Tom Hamilton, originally in a band together called the Jam Band, met up with singer Steven Tyler, drummer Joey Kramer, and guitarist Ray Tabano, and formed Aerosmith. In 1971, Tabano was replaced by Brad Whitford, and the band began developing a following in Boston. Their first gig in the Boston area was held at the then Nipmuck Regional High School in 1970, source: Wikipedia, Mendon, Massachusetts. They were signed to Columbia Records in 1972, and released a string of multi-platinum albums, beginning with their 1973 eponymous debut album, followed by their 1974 album Get Your Wings. In 1975, the band broke into the mainstream with the album Toys in the Attic, and their 1976 follow-up Rocks cemented their status as hard rock superstars.14 By the end of the 1970s, they were among the most popular hard rock bands in the world and developed a loyal following of fans, often referred to as the "Blue Army".15 However, drug addiction and internal conflict took their toll on the band, which resulted in the departures of Perry and Whitford, in 1979 and 1981 respectively. They were replaced by Jimmy Crespo and Rick Dufay.10 The band did not fare well between 1980 and 1984, releasing a lone album, Rock in a Hard Place, which went gold but failed to match their previous successes. Although Perry and Whitford returned in 1984 and the band signed a new deal with Geffen Records, it was not until the band sobered up and released 1987's Permanent Vacation that they regained the level of popularity they had experienced in the 1970s.16 Throughout the late 1980s and 1990s, the band scored several hits and won numerous awards for music from the multi-platinum albums Pump (1989), Get a Grip (1993), and Nine Lives (1997). Their comeback has been described as one of the most remarkable and spectacular in rock 'n' roll history.910 After 40 years of performing, the band continues to tour and record music. Aerosmith is the best-selling American rock band of all time, having sold more than 150 million albums worldwide,17 including 66.5 million albums in the United States alone.18 They also hold the record for the most gold and multi-platinum albums by an American group. The band has scored 21 Top 40 hits on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, nine #1 Mainstream Rock hits, four Grammy Awards, and ten MTV Video Music Awards. They were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2001, and in 2005 they were ranked #57 in Rolling Stone magazine's 100 Greatest Artists of All Time.19 edit] History edit] Formation (1969–1971) In 1964, Steven Tyler formed his own band called The Strangeurs—later Chain Reaction—with Don Solomon in New Hampshire. Meanwhile, Perry and Hamilton formed Jam Band, which was based on free-form and blues. Hamilton and Perry moved to Boston, Massachusetts in September.20 There they met Joey Kramer, a drummer from Yonkers, New York. Kramer had known Steven Tyler and had always hoped to play in a band with him.21 Kramer, a Berklee College of Music student, decided to quit school to join Jam Band.21 In 1969, Chain Reaction and Jam Band played at the same gig. Tyler immediately loved Jam Band's sound, and wanted to combine the two bands. In October 1970, the bands met up again and considered the proposition. Steven Tyler, who had been a drummer and backup singer in Chain Reaction, adamantly refused to play drums in this new band, insisting he would only take part if he could be the frontman and lead vocalist.21 The others agreed, and a new band was born, although it was still missing a name. The members of the band reportedly spent afternoons getting stoned and watching Three Stooges reruns.22 One day, they had a post-Stooges meeting to try to come up with a name. Kramer said that when he was in school he would write the word johnnysmith all over his notebooks.22 The name had popped into his head after listening to Harry Nilsson’s album Aerial Ballet, which featured jacket art of a circus performer jumping out of a biplane. Initially, Kramer’s bandmates were nonplussed; they all thought he was referring to the Sinclair Lewis novel they were forced to read in high school English class. “No, not Arrowsmith,” Kramer explained. “A-E-R-O...Aerosmith.” 23 The band settled upon this name after also considering "The bananas" and "Spike Jones."2422 Soon, the band added Ray Tabano, a childhood friend of Tyler, as rhythm guitarist and began playing local shows.25 Aerosmith played their first gig in Mendon, Massachusetts at Nipmuc Regional High School in 1970. In 1971, Tabano was replaced by Brad Whitford, who also attended the Berklee School of Music and was formerly of the band Earth Inc.26 Brad Whitford, being from Reading, Massachusetts, had played at Reading's AW Coolidge Middle School. Other than a period from July 1979 to April 1984, the line-up of Tyler, Perry, Hamilton, Kramer, and Whitford has stayed the same. edit] Record deal, Aerosmith, Get Your Wings, and Toys in the Attic (1971–1975) After forming the band and finalizing the lineup in 1971, the band started to garner some local success doing live shows.10 Originally booked through the Ed Malhoit Agency,27 the band signed a promotion deal with Frank Connelly and eventually secured a management deal with David Krebs and Steve Leber in 1972.28 Krebs and Leber invited Columbia Records President Clive Davis to see the band at Max's Kansas City in New York City. Aerosmith was not originally scheduled to play that night at the club, but they paid from their own pockets to secure a place on the bill, reportedly the only band ever to do so at Max's. "No Surprize" off their Night in the Ruts album celebrates the moment their fame began.29 Aerosmith signed with Columbia in mid-1972 for a reported $125,000 and issued their debut album, Aerosmith.30 Released in January 1973, the album peaked at #166.9 The album was straightforward rock and roll with well-defined blues influences, laying the groundwork for Aerosmith's signature blues-rock sound.2 Although the highest charting single from the album was "Dream On" at #59,31 several tracks (such as "Mama Kin" and "Walkin' the Dog") would become staples of the band's live shows and receive airplay on rock radio.32 The album reached gold status initially, eventually went on to sell two million copies, and was certified double platinum after the band reached mainstream success over a decade later.33 After constant touring, the band released their second album Get Your Wings in 1974, the first of a string of multi-platinum albums produced by Jack Douglas.34 This album included the rock radio hits "Same Old Song and Dance" and "Train Kept A-Rollin'", a cover done previously by The Yardbirds.35 The album also contained several fan favorites including "Lord of the Thighs", "Seasons of Wither", and "S.O.S. (Too Bad)", darker songs which have become staples in the band's live shows.36 To date, Get Your Wings has sold three million copies.33 It was 1975's Toys in the Attic, however, that established Aerosmith as international stars competing with the likes of Led Zeppelin and The Rolling Stones.15 Originally derided as Rolling Stones knockoffs in part due to the physical resemblance between lead singers Steven Tyler and Mick Jagger,10 Toys in the Attic showed that Aerosmith was a unique and talented band in their own right.37 Toys in the Attic was an immediate success, starting with the single "Sweet Emotion", which became the band's first Top 40 hit.38 This was followed by a successful re-release of "Dream On" which hit #6, becoming their best charting single of the 1970s.39 "Walk This Way", re-released in 1976, reached the Top 10 in early 1977.10 In addition, "Toys in the Attic" and "Big Ten Inch Record" (a song originally recorded by Bull Moose Jackson) became concert staples.40 As a result of this success, both of the band's previous albums re-charted.41 Toys in the Attic has gone on to become the band's bestselling studio album in the States, with certified U.S. sales of eight million copies.33 The band toured in support of Toys in the Attic, where they started to get more recognition.15 Also around this time, the band established their home base as "The Wherehouse" in Waltham, Massachusetts, where they would record and rehearse music, as well as conduct business.42 edit] Rocks, Draw the Line, and Live! Bootleg (1976–1978) EnlargeSteven Tyler and Joe Perry performing in concert.Aerosmith's next album was 1976's Rocks, which "captured Aerosmith at their most raw and rocking".43 It went platinum swiftly33 and featured two FM hits, "Last Child" and "Back in the Saddle", as well as the ballad "Home Tonight", which also charted.44 Rocks has sold four million copies to date.33 Both Toys in the Attic and Rocks are highly regarded,3743 especially in the hard rock genre, and appear on such lists as Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time,4546 and are cited by members of Guns N' Roses, Metallica, and Mötley Crüe as having large influences on their music.4748 Soon after Rocks was released, the band continued to tour heavily, this time headlining their own shows and playing to several large stadiums and rock festivals.10 The next album, 1977's Draw the Line, was not as successful or as critically acclaimed as their two previous efforts, although the title track proved to be a major hit44 (and is still a live staple), and "Kings and Queens" also experienced some success.44 The album went on to sell 2 million copies; however drug abuse and the fast-paced life of touring and recording began affecting their output.33 While continuing to tour and record into the late 1970s, Aerosmith acted in the movie version of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.9 Their cover of the Beatles hit "Come Together" was included in the album's soundtrack and would be the band's last Top 40 hit for nearly 10 years.44 The live release Live! Bootleg, originally released as a double album, was put out in 1978 and captured the band's rawness49 during the heyday of the Draw the Line tour. Lead singer Steven Tyler and lead guitarist Joe Perry became known as "The Toxic Twins" because of their notorious abuse of drugs on and off the stage.1050 edit] Departures of Perry and Whitford, Night in the Ruts, and Rock in a Hard Place (1979–1984) EnlargeAerosmith without Joe Perry, and with Jimmy CrespoIn the middle of the recording of their sixth studio album, 1979's Night in the Ruts, Joe Perry left the band and formed The Joe Perry Project.910 Perry was replaced first by longtime band friend and songwriter Richard Supa and then by guitarist Jimmy Crespo (formerly of the band Flame). Night in the Ruts quickly fell off the charts (although it would eventually go platinum several years later), its only single being a cover of The Shangri-Las' "Remember (Walking in the Sand)", which topped out at #67.44 The band continued to tour in support of Night in the Ruts with new guitarist Jimmy Crespo onboard, but by 1981, the band's popularity had waned. Steven Tyler collapsed onstage during a performance in Portland, Maine in early 1980.51 Also in 1980, Aerosmith released its Greatest Hits album. The album has gone on to become the band's bestselling album in the United States, with sales of 11 million copies.33 In the fall of 1980, Tyler was injured in a serious motorcycle accident, which left him hospitalized for two months, and unable to tour or record well into 1981.52 In 1981, the band suffered another loss with the departure of Brad Whitford53 who recorded Whitford/St. Holmes with former Ted Nugent vocalist/guitarist Derek St. Holmes. After recording guitar parts for the song "Lightning Strikes", Whitford was replaced by Rick Dufay and the band recorded their seventh album Rock in a Hard Place in 1982.54 The album was commercially weak, only going gold,33 and produced only a moderate hit single, "Lightning Strikes."44 During the tour for Rock in a Hard Place, Tyler again collapsed on stage, this time at the band's homecoming show in Worcester, Massachusetts, after getting high with Joe Perry, who met with Aerosmith backstage that evening.55 On February 14, 1984, Perry and Whitford saw Aerosmith perform. They were officially re-inducted into the ranks of Aerosmith once more two months later.56 Steven Tyler recalls: edit] Back in the Saddle reunion tour, Done with Mirrors, and drug rehab (1984–1986) In 1984, Aerosmith embarked on a reunion tour entitled "Back in the Saddle",9 which led to the live album Classics Live II. While concerts on the tour were well-attended, it was plagued with several incidents, mostly attributed to drug abuse by band members.9 Their problems still not behind them, the group was signed to Geffen Records and began working on a comeback.58 Despite the band signing on to a new record company, Columbia continued to reap the benefits of Aerosmith's comeback, releasing the live companion albums Classics Live I and II and the collection Gems.59 In 1985 the band released the album Done with Mirrors, their first studio album with Geffen and their first album since the much-publicized reunion. While the album did receive some positive reviews,60 it only went gold33 and failed to produce a hit single, or generate much buzz outside the confines of rock radio.44 The album's most notable track, "Let the Music Do the Talking", was in fact a cover of a song originally recorded by The Joe Perry Project and released on that band's album of the same name.61 Nevertheless, the band became a popular concert attraction once again, [[Done with Mirrors Tour|touring in support of Done With Mirrors]], well into 1986.62 In 1986, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry appeared on Run D.M.C.'s cover of Aerosmith's "Walk This Way", a track blending rock and roll and hip hop that not only cemented rap into the mainstream of American popular music, but also marked Aerosmith's true comeback.24 The song reached #4 on the Billboard Hot 10063 and its associated video helped introduce Aerosmith to a new generation.58 Yet the band members' drug problems still stood in their way. In 1986, lead singer Steven Tyler completed a successful drug rehabilitation program, at the direction of his fellow band members and manager Tim Collins, who believed that the band's future would not be bright if Tyler did not get treated. The rest of the band members also completed drug rehab programs over the course of the next couple of years. According to the band's tell-all autobiography, Collins pledged in September 1986 he could make Aerosmith the biggest band in the world by 1990 if they all completed drug rehab.64 Their next album was crucial because of the commercial disappointment of Done With Mirrors, and as the band members became clean, they worked hard to make their next album a success.65 edit] Permanent Vacation and Pump (1987–1991) Permanent Vacation was released in September 1987, becoming a major hit and the band's bestselling album in over a decade (selling 5 million copies in the U.S.),33 with all three of its singles ("Dude (Looks Like a Lady)", "Rag Doll", and "Angel") reaching the Top 20 of the Billboard Hot 100.44 The group went on a subsequent tour with labelmates Guns N' Roses (who have cited Aerosmith as a major influence), which was intense at times because of Aerosmith's new struggle to stay clean amidst Guns N' Roses' well-publicized, rampant drug use.66 Aerosmith's next album was even more successful. Pump, released in September 1989, featured three Top Ten singles: "What It Takes", "Janie's Got a Gun", and "Love in an Elevator", as well as the Top 30 "The Other Side",44 re-establishing Aerosmith as a serious musical force.67 Pump was a critical and commercial success, eventually selling 7 million copies,33 achieving four-star ratings from major music magazines,68 and earning the band their first ever Grammy win in the category of Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal, for "Janie's Got a Gun".69 The recording process for Pump was documented in the video The Making of Pump, which has since been re-released as a DVD. The music videos for the album's singles were featured on the release Things That Go Pump in the Night, which quickly went platinum.33 EnlargeAerosmith appear in a "Wayne's World" sketch on Saturday Night Live in 1990.In support of Pump, the band embarked on the 12-month Pump Tour, which lasted for most of 1990.70 On February 21, 1990, the band appeared in a "Wayne's World" sketch on Saturday Night Live, debating the fall of communism and the Soviet Union, and performed their recent hits "Janie's Got a Gun" and "Monkey on My Back".71 On August 11, 1990, the band's performance on MTV's Unplugged aired.72 In October 1990, the Pump Tour ended, with the band's first ever performances in Australia.73 That same year, the band was also inducted to the Hollywood Rock Walk.74 In November 1991, the band appeared on The Simpsons episode "Flaming Moe's"75 and released a box set titled Pandora's Box.76 In 1992, Tyler and Perry appeared live as guests of Guns N' Roses during the latter's 1992 worldwide pay-per-view show in Paris, performing a medley of "Mama Kin" (which GN'R covered in 1986) and "Train Kept-A Rollin".7778 edit] Get a Grip and Big Ones (1992–1995) The band took a brief break before recording their follow-up to Pump in 1992. Despite significant shifts in mainstream music at the beginning of the 1990s,12 1993's Get a Grip was just as successful commercially, becoming their first album to debut at #179 and racking up sales of 7 million copies in a two-and-a-half-year timespan.33 The first singles were the hard rocking "Livin' on the Edge" and "Eat the Rich". Though many critics were unimpressed by the focus on the subsequent interchangeable power-ballads in promoting the album,12 all three ("Cryin'", "Crazy" and "Amazing") proved to be huge successes on radio44 and MTV.58 The music videos featured then up-and-coming actress Alicia Silverstone; her provocative performances earned her the title of "the Aerosmith chick"80 for the first half of the decade. Steven Tyler's daughter Liv Tyler was also featured in the "Crazy" video.81 Get a Grip would go on to sell more than 7 million copies in the U.S. alone,33 and over 15 million copies worldwide.82 The band won two Grammy Awards for songs from this album in the category of Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal: for "Livin' on the Edge" in 1994 and "Crazy" in 1995.69 During the making of Get a Grip, the management and record company brought in a variety of professional songwriting collaborators to help give nearly all the songs on the album more commercial appeal,12 a trend which would continue until the early 2000s. However, this led to accusations of selling out that would continue throughout the 90s.83 In addition to Aerosmith's grueling 18 month world tour in support of Get a Grip, the band also did a number of things to help promote themselves and their album and appeal to youth culture, including the appearance of the band in the movie Wayne's World 284 where they performed two songs,85 the appearance of the band and their music in the video games Revolution X86 and Quest for Fame,87 performing at Woodstock '94,88 using their song "Deuces Are Wild" in The Beavis and Butt-Head Experience,89 and opening their own club, The Mama Kin Music Hall, in Boston, MA in 1994.90 That same year saw the release of the band's compilation for Geffen Records, entitled Big Ones featuring their biggest hits from Permanent Vacation, Pump, and Get a Grip, as well as three new songs, "Deuces Are Wild", "Blind Man", and "Walk on Water",91 all of which experienced great success on the rock charts.44 edit] Nine Lives and "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (1996–2000) Aerosmith had signed a $30 million contract with Columbia Records/Sony Music in 1991, but had only recorded three of their six contractual albums with Geffen Records at that point (Done with Mirrors, Permanent Vacation, and Pump). Between 1991 and 1996, they released two more albums with Geffen (Get a Grip and Big Ones), which meant they now had five albums with Geffen under their belt (along with a planned live compilation), which meant they could now begin recording for their new contract with Columbia.992 The band took time off with their families before working on their next album, Nine Lives, which was plagued with personnel problems, including the firing of manager Tim Collins,9 who, according to band members, had nearly caused the band to break up.93 The album's producer was also changed from Glen Ballard to Kevin Shirley.94 Nine Lives was released in March 1997. Reviews were mixed, and Nine Lives initially fell down the charts,9 although it had a long chart life and sold double platinum in the United States alone,33 fueled by its singles, "Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)", the ballad "Hole in My Soul", and the crossover-pop smash "Pink" (which won the band their fourth Grammy Award in 1999 in the Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal category).69 It was followed by the over two-year-long Nine Lives Tour, which was plagued by problems including lead singer Steven Tyler injuring his leg at a concert,95 and Joey Kramer suffering second degree burns when his car caught fire at a gas station.96 However, the band also released their only #1 single to date: "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing",44 the love theme, written by Diane Warren (with uncredited support from Joe Perry), from the 1998 film Armageddon, starring Steven Tyler's daughter Liv.97 The song stayed on top of the charts for four weeks63 and was nominated for an Academy Award.98 The song helped open Aerosmith up to a new generation99 and remains a slow-dance staple.100 1998 also saw the release of the double-live album, A Little South of Sanity, which was assembled from performances on the Get a Grip and Nine Lives tours.101 The album went platinum shortly after its release.33 The band continued with their seemingly neverending world tours promoting Nine Lives and the "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" single well into 1999.102 In 1999, Aerosmith was featured in the Disney Hollywood Studios at Walt Disney World (and later in 2001 at Disneyland Paris in the Walt Disney Studios Park) ride, Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith, providing the ride's soundtrack and theme.103 On September 9, 1999, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry reunited with Run-D.M.C. and were also joined by Kid Rock for a collaborative live performance of "Walk This Way" at the MTV Video Music Awards, a precursor to the Girls of Summer Tour.104 The band celebrated the new millennium with a brief tour of Japan,105 and also contributed the song "Angel's Eye" to the 2000 film Charlie's Angels.106 In the fall of 2000, they started work on their next album. edit] Just Push Play, O, Yeah!, and Rocksimus Maximus (2001–2003) The band entered their next decade by performing at the halftime show for Super Bowl XXXV, in January 2001, along with pop stars 'N Sync, Britney Spears, Mary J. Blige, and Nelly. All of the stars collaborated with Aerosmith at the end for a performance of "Walk This Way".107 In March 2001, the band released their 13th studio album Just Push Play, which quickly went platinum,33 fueled by the Top 10 single "Jaded"44 and the appearance of the title track in Dodge commercials.108 They were inducted to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame soon after their album was released, in late March 2001.50 Aerosmith is the only band to be inducted to the Hall of Fame with a song active in the charts ("Jaded").63 Later that year, the band performed as part of the United We Stand: What More Can I Give benefit concert in Washington D.C. for 9/11 victims and their families.109 The band flew back to Indianapolis for a show the same night, as part of their Just Push Play Tour.110 The band started 2002 by ending the Just Push Play tour, and simultaneously recording segments for their Behind the Music special on VH1, which not only chronicled the band's history but also the band's current activities and touring. The special was one of the few Behind the Music''s to run two hours in length.111 On June 27, the band performed a collabortion live with B'z. While FIFA offered Aerosmith to perform for the event, the band accepted the offer with the condition of going on the stage along with B'z. In July 2002, Aerosmith released a two-disc career-spanning compilation ''O, Yeah! Ultimate Aerosmith Hits, which featured the new single "Girls of Summer" and embarked on the Girls of Summer Tour with Kid Rock and Run-D.M.C. opening.112 O, Yeah! has since been certified double platinum.33 MTV honored Aerosmith with their mtvICON award in 2002. Performances included Pink covering "Janie's Got a Gun". Shakira performed "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)", Kid Rock played "Mama Kin" and "Last Child", Train performed "Dream On" and Papa Roach covered "Sweet Emotion". In addition, testimonials featured surprise guests Metallica, as well as Janet Jackson, Limp Bizkit singer Fred Durst, Alicia Silverstone and Mila Kunis.113 In 2003, Aerosmith co-headlined with Kiss on the Rocksimus Maximus Tour, in preparation for release of their blues album. They also performed a song for Rugrats Go Wild, "Lizard Love".114 edit] Honkin' on Bobo, Rockin' the Joint, and Devil's Got a New Disguise (2004–2006) Aerosmith's long-promised115 blues album Honkin' on Bobo was released in 2004. This was a return to the band's roots, including recording the album in live sessions, working with former producer Jack Douglas, and laying down their blues-rock grit.115 It was followed by a live DVD, You Gotta Move, in December 2004,9 culled from performances on the Honkin' on Bobo Tour. "Dream On" was also featured in an advertising campaign for Buick in 2004, targeting that marque's market which is now composed largely of people who were teenagers when the song first charted.116 2005 saw Steven Tyler appear in the film Be Cool.117 Joe Perry released his self-titled solo album that same year.118 At the 2006 Grammy Awards, he was nominated for Best Rock Instrumental Performance for the track "Mercy",119 but lost to Les Paul. In October 2005, Aerosmith released a CD/DVD Rockin' the Joint.9 The band hit the road for the Rockin' the Joint Tour on October 30 with Lenny Kravitz for a fall/winter tour of arenas in the largest U.S. markets.120 The band planned to tour with Cheap Trick in the spring, hitting secondary markets in the U.S.121 Almost all of this leg of the tour was canceled, however. Dates were initially canceled one by one122 until March 22, 2006, when it was announced that lead singer Steven Tyler needed throat surgery, and the remaining dates on the tour were subsequently canceled.123 Aerosmith commenced recording a new album on Armed Forces Day 2006.124 Tyler and Perry performed with the Boston Pops Orchestra for their annual July 4 concert on the Esplanade in 2006, a milestone as it was the first major event or performance since Steven Tyler's throat surgery.125 Around this time, the band also announced that they would embark on the Route of All Evil Tour with Mötley Crüe in late 2006.126 On August 24, 2006 it was announced that Tom Hamilton was undergoing treatment for throat cancer. In order to make a full recovery, he sat out much of the Route of All Evil Tour until he was well again. Former Joe Perry Project bassist David Hull substituted for Hamilton until his return.127 On September 5, 2006, Aerosmith kicked off the Route of All Evil Tour with Mötley Crüe in Columbus, Ohio. The co-headlining tour took both bands to amphitheaters across North America through November 24. After that, a select few arena dates were added, some of which were with Mötley Crüe. The tour ended December 17.128 On October 17, 2006, the compilation album Devil's Got a New Disguise - The Very Best of Aerosmith was released. The album contained previous hits with the addition of two new songs, "Devil's Got a New Disguise" and "Sedona Sunrise", which were older outtakes re-recorded for the album.129 "Devil's Got a New Disguise" peaked at #15 on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart.44 The album was intended to fulfill Aerosmith's contract with Sony and tide fans over until the band's new studio album was released.130 edit] Touring, Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, and unfinished album (2007-2009) EnlargeAerosmith performing in Quilmes Rock, Argentina on April 15, 2007In early 2007, the band announced a new World Tour, their first for nearly a decade to include dates outside North America or Japan.131 The band performed at London's Hard Rock Cafe in February 2007 to promote their European tour which included a night in Hyde Park as part of the Hyde Park Calling festival sponsored by Hard Rock Cafe.132 In the spring, the band toured Latin America to sold-out stadium crowds.124 In the summer, the band toured Europe, performing at several major rock festivals and visiting some countries they had never played before. Additionally, the band played Asian countries such as the United Arab Emirates and India for the first time.6 The band also played a few select dates in California and Canada in late July. One such date, a July 21 concert in Prince Edward Island, was the largest in that province's history.133 In September, the band performed eight dates in major markets in Northeastern North America. These shows were opened by Joan Jett. The band also played a private gig in Hawaii. A public show in Maui was canceled for logistical reasons,134 which spurred a class action lawsuit against the band.135 In April 2009, Aerosmith agreed to compensate all ticket buyers of the canceled show with a free ticket to a rescheduled Maui show to be held on October 20, 2009, along with reimbursements of all out-of-pocket expenses related to the show.136 On November 1, 2007, the band began work on the final studio album of their current contract with Sony. It is believed that the album will be a mix of re-recorded tracks left off previous albums as well as brand new material.137 In an interview, guitarist Joe Perry revealed that in addition to creating a new album, the band was working closely with the makers of the ''Guitar Hero'' series to develop Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, which is dedicated to the band's music.138 The game was released on June 29, 2008 and contains many of their most popular songs.139 Steven Tyler announced on VH1 Classic Radio on September 4, 2008 that Aerosmith intends to enter the studio at the end of September 2008 to complete the band's 15th studio album. It will be the band's first album of original material since 2001's Just Push Play. Tyler also confirmed that the band plans to begin a new U.S. tour in June 2009, in support of the as-yet-untitled album. This tour was supposed to be preceded by a concert in Venezuela on February 1, 2009.140 However, on January 15, Tyler said the band would be unable to play the gig because of a second knee injury of guitarist Joe Perry. In mid-February 2009, it was announced that the album would be produced by the famed Brendan O’Brien and that the album would likely be recorded live, like their earlier records. Although the band had hoped to finish the album before the tour started in June 2009141, Perry said that the group "realized there wasn't any chance of getting album finished before we hit the road for the summer." The tour featured ZZ Top as the opening act for most of the tour.142 The Aerosmith/ZZ Top Tour, presented by Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, was officially announced and the first dates released on April 8, 2009.143 The tour was slated to take the band across North America from June to September 2009.144 The tour featured the band perform nearly all of the songs on the band's 1975 album Toys in the Attic during the first seven dates of the tour and also featured Joe Perry sing lead vocals on the 1976 deep cut "Combination". The tour was plagued with several health problems however. Guitarist Brad Whitford had to sit out the first seven dates of the tour in order to recover from head surgery, after injuring his head getting out of his car. On June 28, 2009, at the band's seventh show of the tour at the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Connecticut, lead singer Steven Tyler injured his leg, which required the following seven shows to be postponed. As soon as the band resumed the tour on July 15, Whitford returned to the fold, however Tom Hamilton had to depart the tour in order to recover from non-invasive surgery. On August 5, 2009, Tyler was rushed to the hospital after falling from the stage at a concert in Sturgis, South Dakota.145 He was helped up by security staff and taken backstage, before guitarist Joe Perry told the audience the show was over. Tyler was airlifted to Rapid City Regional Hospital, where he received treatment for head and neck injuries and a broken shoulder. In the wake of Tyler's injuries, the band was forced to postpone five shows in Western Canada. On August 14, 2009, Aerosmith announced that they had decided to cancel the rest of their U.S. tour dates with ZZ Top, due to Tyler's injuries.146147 In the midst of the tour, Perry completed work on his fifth solo album, Have Guitar, Will Travel and drummer Joey Kramer released his autobiography, Hit Hard. Perry's solo album was released on October 6, 2009. After Tyler recovered from falling off stage, the band returned to the stage in mid-October for two shows in Hawaii, one in Maui which was rescheduled from 2007 and finally played as part of a legal settlement, and an additional show which was played in Honolulu. In early November, the band played a concert in Abu Dhabi at the Grand Prix. edit] Tyler-Perry feud and 'Cocked, Locked, and Ready to Rock Tour' (2009 onward) Tyler pulled out of a planned South American tour at the end of 2009 and seemed intent on pursuing solo projects, including his autobiography Does the Noise in My Head Bother You?. Tyler told Classic Rock magazine, "I don’t know what I'm doing yet, but it's definitely going to be something Steven Tyler: working on the brand of myself – Brand Tyler."148 Meanwhile, guitarist Joe Perry toured the United States at the end of 2009, and Japan and the UK early in 2010.148 In November 2009, Joe Perry stated that Tyler had not been in contact with the band and could be on the verge of quitting Aerosmith.149 Perry stated that the rest of the group was "looking for a new singer to work with."150 It had also been reported that singer Lenny Kravitz had been approached for Steven Tyler's position, which he then denied.151 However, despite the rumors of his leaving the band, Tyler joined The Joe Perry Project onstage on November 10, 2009 at the Fillmore New York at Irving Plaza, and Tyler and Perry performed the Aerosmith single "Walk This Way" together. According to sources at the event, Tyler assured the crowd that he was "not quitting Aerosmith."152153 On December 22, People magazine reported that Tyler had entered a rehabilitation facility to manage his addiction to painkillers, brought on by injuries to his knees, legs, and feet, that resulted from years of performing. In his statement, Tyler said he is grateful for the support he is receiving, is committed to getting things taken care of, and is eager to get back on stage and in the recording studio with his bandmates.154 On January 20, 2010, Perry confirmed the band were about to audition for a new singer to replace Tyler.155 Perry said that Tyler's surgery to his legs would "take him out of the picture" for up to a year and a half, and in the meantime, the rest of the band wanted to continue performing. Perry also said that the band would be willing to continue working with Tyler in the future if the singer wanted to.156 In response, Tyler's attorney sent the band and its manager a "cease and desist" letter and threatened further legal action against both if the band did not discontinue this effort to replace Tyler.157 On February 15, 2010, it was announced that Aerosmith are to headline Download Festival at Donington Park, England in June 2010.158 Steven Tyler has been confirmed as the frontman for the show by festival promoter Andy Copping. It was also announced that the band will precede the June 13 date with an appearance at the Sweden Rock Festival on June 10 in Sölvesborg.[citation needed] On February 24, the band announced the first batch of dates for their upcoming Cocked, Locked, Ready to Rock Tour. The tour includes seven dates in South and Central America, scheduled for May, followed by eleven dates in Europe, scheduled for June and July. The band will visit Colombia, Peru and Greece for the first time on this tour.159 The band is also scheduled to perform in North America, with 19 dates scheduled for late July, August, and early September. As part of the tour, the band will play Fenway Park in Boston with fellow Bostonians the J. Geils Band.160 edit] Band members Main article: List of Aerosmith band members edit] Discography Main article: Aerosmith discography edit] Studio albums edit] Singles Main article: Aerosmith singles discographyAerosmith has had twenty-one songs chart in the Top 40 of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100:44 edit] Filmography and videography Main article: Aerosmith videographyIn addition to recording and performing music, Aerosmith has also been involved with films, television, video games, and music videos. In 1978, the band starred as the "Future Villain Band" in the film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Later, when the band resurrected itself in the late 1980s and 1990s, Aerosmith made further appearances, including the "Wayne's World" sketch on Saturday Night Live in 1990, the "Flaming Moe's" episode of The Simpsons in 1991, and the film Wayne's World 2 in 1993.161 The band has been the subject of several video games including Revolution X in 1994, Quest for Fame in 1995, and Guitar Hero: Aerosmith, in June 2008.161 The band has also made over 30 major music videos,162 and released seven home videos or DVDs.163 edit] Concert tours Main article: List of Aerosmith concert tours edit] Awards and achievements Main article: List of awards and nominations received by AerosmithDespite Aerosmith's popularity and success in the 1970s, it wasn't until their comeback in the late 1980s and 1990s that they started winning awards and major recognition. In 1987, Aerosmith won the Soul Train Music Award for Best Rap - Single for the re-mix of "Walk This Way" with Run-D.M.C.. In 1990, Aerosmith won their first Grammy award, for Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal, and went on to win a total of four such awards (all of them in the 1990s) for "Janie's Got a Gun", "Livin' on the Edge", "Crazy", and "Pink". Aerosmith is second only to U2 in the number of awards won in that category.69 In addition, Aerosmith's music videos won numerous awards throughout the 1990s. Aerosmith ranks as the fourth most successful artist of all-time at the MTV Video Music Awards (VMAs), with ten such awards to date. Aerosmith is also the all-time leader in the categories Best Rock Video (with four such awards) and Viewer's Choice (with three such awards). Aerosmith has also won once each in the categories Video of the Year, Best Group Video, and Best Video from a Film. The videos for which Aerosmith has won VMAs are "Janie's Got a Gun" (2 awards), "The Other Side", "Livin' on the Edge", "Cryin'" (3 awards), "Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)", "Pink", and "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".63 Over the course of their career (primarily 1990 and after), Aerosmith has also collected seven American Music Awards, four Billboard Music Awards, two People's Choice Awards, sixteen Boston Music Awards, and numerous other awards and honors.63 Some of the high accolades Aerosmith have achieved include induction into Hollywood's Rock Walk in 1990, a declaration of "Aerosmith Day" in the state of Massachusetts by then-Governor William Weld on April 13, 1993, induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 200150, and being honored with the mtvICON award in 2002.113 In the fields of technology and video games, Aerosmith has achieved several feats. In 1994, Aerosmith released the song "Head First" on the Internet, which is considered to be the first full-length commercial product available online. In 2008, Aerosmith became the first artist to have an entire Guitar Hero video game based around them with Guitar Hero: Aerosmith. Aerosmith also holds several chart and album sales feats, including the second highest number of number one singles on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart for a group with nine,44 the only number one debut on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 by a rock group with "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing",164 and the most gold and multi-platinum albums by an American group.165 From the Recording Industry Association of America, Aerosmith has achieved 25 gold, 18 platinum, and 12 multi-platinum album certifications, in addition to one diamond album and four gold singles. With 150 million albums sold worldwide and 66.5 million in the United States, Aerosmith is the bestselling American rock band. edit] Rankings on lists *"Dream On", "Toys in the Attic", and "Walk This Way" (with Run-D.M.C.) are all listed on the The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. *In 1993, "Rolling Stone: The Top 100 Music Videos" included "Walk This Way" (w/ Run-D.M.C.) at #11 and "Janie's Got a Gun" at #95. *In 1999, "MTV: 100 Greatest Videos Ever Made" included "Walk This Way" (w/ Run-D.M.C.) at #5 and "Janie's Got a Gun" at #48. *In 2000, "VH1: 100 Greatest Rock Songs" included "Walk This Way" at #35 and "Dream On" at #47. *In 2000, ranked #11 on VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock". *In 2001, "VH1: 100 Greatest Videos" included "Walk This Way" (w/ Run-D.M.C.) at #11, "Crazy" at #23, and "Janie's Got a Gun" at #48. *In 2003, Rolling Stone's The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time included Rocks at #176 and Toys in the Attic at #228. *In 2003, "VH1: 100 Best Songs of the Past 25 Years" included "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" at #45. *In 2004, Rolling Stone's The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time included "Dream On" at #172, "Walk This Way" (with Run-D.M.C.) at #287, "Walk This Way" (original) at #336, and "Sweet Emotion" at #408. *In 2004, ranked #18 on the "Top Pop Artists of the Past 25 Years" chart. *In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked Aerosmith #57 on their list of the 100 Greatest Artists of All Time.166 *In 2008, Rolling Stone ranked the original version of "Walk This Way" at #34 on their list of the 100 Greatest Guitar Songs of All Time.167 *In 2009, "VH1's 100 Greatest Hard Rock Songs" ranked Aerosmith's "Walk This Way" (original) at #8.